Dick Grayson (Nightwing)
Nightwing, before known as Robin (real name Richard "Dick" Grayson, born December 1st, 1996) is the first Robin. The protege of Batman, Robin was a founding member of the Team. Later he became Nightwing '''and cut his partnership with Batman, so to prove that he could become someone that wasn't stuck in the Dark Knight's shadows. History: Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haly's Circus. He was born on December 1, 1996, and named after his uncle, Rick.His parents John and Mary, along with his older cousin John and aunt Karla fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" caused by mob boss Zucco on April 1st, 2006, when he was 9. Other than Dick, who did not participate in the fatal routine, the only survivor was his uncle Rick, who was very badly injured and unable to care for his nephew. Since the accident, Dick has lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (eventually bringing Zucco to justice together). Batman's main motivation was to make sure young Dick would not grow up the way Bruce Wayne did, i.e. driven by a desire for vengeance. Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be, and is afraid he has to fill Batman's boots. Physical Description: Dick has a, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. A caucasian male, he has short black hair and dark blue eyes and is very handsome. He is roughly the same height as Batman and as well-muscled. Personality: In his early days as Robin, despite being only 16, he was more experienced than his fellow sidekicks. By then he had been training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor was quite the opposite. Robin was naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did. Despite his immaturity, he could get along very well with people who were older than him, and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility However, When Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, was presumed dead after being shot by the Joker, Robin went into a dark despair that he only lifted himself out of when he met Starfire...but he plummeted hard once again when Starfire left. This event was one of the many reasons Dick turned from Robin and became Nightwing. He was sick and tired of being the Boy Wonder, of being in Batman's shadow...and of losing everyone he loved. Powers and Abilities: Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. As Robin he is also the Team's strategist, intellect, and most importantly, their hacker. * '''Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Nightwing has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. ** Speed: Nightwing is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. ** Endurance: Nightwing's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. ** Agility: Nightwing has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Nightwing's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from Batman. At just thirteen he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury. * Movement: ** Master martial artist: Nightwing can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master acrobat: Nightwing has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Miss Martian was forced to use her Telegenic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from an apparent flu. ** Master of stealth: Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Nightwing is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time Weapons: * Staves: Dick carries staves that can be electrified and can stun an opponent * Taser: As Nightwing, he carried a 100,000 stungun to stun an enemy * Wing Dings: Dick carries customised batarangs Red X Red XCategory:Superheroes Category:The Team Category:The Robins